


Lordran and Beyond: Eileen the Crow & Father Gascoigne

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [4]
Category: Bloodborne, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night of a particularly hellish Hunt, a blood-addled priest departs his family to help cleanse the city of Yharnam from the scourge of beasts. Indulging in the slaughtering and blood-letting will do no favors for the doomed Hunter, but an old acquaintance seeks to help him before it's too late.</p><p>This hugely ambitious comic was brought together by quite a team!</p><p>Veitstanz (Cover)<br/>http://veitstanz.tumblr.com/</p><p>Artsywindow (Paneling/Lines/SFX)<br/>http://artsywindow.tumblr.com/</p><p>Baru (Colors/Shading)<br/>http://baruyon.tumblr.com/</p><p>SirKai (Script/Dialog/Lettering)<br/>http://sirkai.tumblr.com/</p><p>You can check out more Souls-y comics here!<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441</p><p>And support it on Patreon!<br/>http://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond</p><p>As the current writer and operator for this web comic, you can reach me via e-mail with any inquiries or feedback:<br/>formeinkuschelbar@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Click the "Entire Work" button at the top of the page for the best viewing experience!

'


	2. Support the on-going Dark Souls comic!

If this comic has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn't have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) 

You can also read more comics from the  **Lordran and Beyond Series[right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441)**


End file.
